The present disclosure relates to an operation panel that includes a panel face having an operation region and a light source arranged in a peripheral part of the panel face, and to an image forming apparatus provided with such an operation panel.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimile machines are provided with an operation panel to allow the user to make various settings. By operating a plurality of operation keys provided on the panel face of the operation panel, the user enters the number of copies to be made, the magnification, a command to start printing, and the like.
There are known operation panels that are provided with a plurality of light sources such as LEDs to visually indicate apparatus status to the user. For example, an operation panel is covered with an opaque resin cover to prevent leakage of light to the outside. In the parts of the opaque resin cover opposite the light sources for indicating apparatus state to the user, openings are formed, in which semi-transparent members of a white or similar color are arranged. Thus, when the light sources are lighted, the light from them is emitted through the semi-transparent members to outside the operation panel, thereby indicating apparatus status to the user.